Guard the Thing
by JinfoBaggins
Summary: Fluffy has finally escaped his old owner and made a new friend Hagrid, but then he is locked away to guard a thing under a trapdoor. A monologue giving Fluffy's side of the story.


I love my new owner! He's so nice. He's called Hagrid. We play outside a lot. He's so much fun! And he lets me jump on him, which the last one didn't. He's not scared of me either. He lets me lick his face with all of my tongues at once! And he feeds me lots of food and has a do called Fang, although I think Fang is a bit scared of me. But, I think I'm slowly winning him over. He doesn't run away from me anymore.

My last owner was mean. He hit me to get me to do things which wasn't very kind. Hagrid would never do that! Hagrid loves me. And, when it's time to sleep he plays me music. He has a kind of wooden flute thing, which is really relaxing. It calms me down. It helps me remember that Hagrid loves me. I have Hagrid now. Hagrid will never leave me!

A thin man with long white hair is talking with Hagrid now. Hagrid looks a bit upset. Maybe I can cheer him up? Yes, a lick on the face is just what he needs. Nice Hagrid, be happy Hagrid. I love you! Don't be sad. Oh! Now Hagrid wants me to go with the man. This is exciting! An adventure! Where will we go? Oh, we're off the he big castle! I've never been in here before. And Hagrid is coming too.

It's quite dark inside. I don't like the dark. But Hagrid is here, so I'm safe. Hagrid would never let anything hurt me. Oooh, stairs. I'm not sure I like stairs. They're fiddly. My paws are a bit big too and I keep almost slipping. And now we're just in a long corridor. And there's a trapdoor. It smells a bit funny. Like damp, but also plant. Not much inside smells of plant. I prefer outside. Can we go back out now? Hagrid? I don't like it in here. There's not much space to run around.

Mmmm Hagrid is stroking my heads now. He still looks sad. He's talking to me, nice and soothing. Wait, he's saying goodbye? Hagrid? Where are you going?! Don't leave me! Not here! Why am I here? I don't like it. The man is saying something. I can hear the word guard. Oh, I see, I'm meant to be guarding something. This could be okay. I can do that for a day or so. I can put up with this if it helps out Hagrid for a couple of days. Yes, I will protect the thing. You can count on me! I will scare away nasty people with my heads and I will not let anyone get the – whatever it is. It is just for a few days though, right?

They've left me and locked the door. It's quite dark in here actually. I really don't like it. And there's not much space for me to move. It's fine. I'll just sit here and wait and not let anyone come and take the thing. And Hagrid will come back and get me to sleep tonight. He'll play his flute for me.

It's definitely night time now, and Hagrid still hasn't returned. Maybe they need me awake all night on guard duty. And they'll reward me with lots of treats when I've finished. Yes, that's what they'll do. I can do this! There's just enough space for me to pace I suppose. And I can't hear anyone coming so I think the thing is safe.

I'm so tired now. I think it's morning. No one has come to try and steal the thing. But still Hagrid or the man hasn't returned. I'm hungry too. They'll come and feed me soon though surely. And I really need to go outside. I'm well house-trained I am, but it has been far too long. This is really uncomfortable. Haaagggrrriiiiddd! Come back! Please?

Hagrid still hasn't returned. I've had to go and use a corner of the room. I couldn't hold it any longer. I can smell it too. Not really that pleasant. But I couldn't help it. Where is Hagrid?! And I really m hungry now. Did I do something wrong? I've not been a bad boy have I? I guarded the thing and no one has taken it. Please feed me.

I can hear someone coming! Finally! I don't think it's Hagrid though. I can recognise Hagrid's scent now and that's not it. Oh, it's the thin man. Please feed me! Yes, he's brought some food with him. Thank you! Can I go now? Did I guard it well? Oh, the thin man doesn't want to be licked. He pulled out his wand and magicked me so I can't go near him now. That wasn't very nice. I was just pleased to see him at last! And now he's leaving me here again. Please don't go!

I've been here a few weeks now. I can hear a lot of people outside. Lots and lots of people. So many interesting smells! But I'm stuck in here still. I get fed every so often, but not as much as I'd like. I'm constantly hungry. And I've been cooped up in here for ages! I need the outside. The thin man comes and magicks away all the muck occasionally. Sometimes it's someone else that feeds me. A not very nice man. Who really doesn't like me. And smells of cat. But he doesn't magic me. He doesn't like being licked either. I don't like that man. At least the thin one isn't mean unless I try to lick him. But he doesn't hurt me so it's okay I suppose. I'm also very tired. I can't sleep well without Hagrid playing me music and it's always dark and cramped in here. I ache so much from not being able to run around and stretch my legs properly. And it's really boring here! There is nothing to so. No one has tried to steal the thing.

I can smell Hagrid! Maybe he is coming to visit me! Yes, that's definitely him outside the door! HAGRID! HAGRID! I MISS YOU! COME AND PLAY WITH ME AND LET ME OUT! NO, he's gone. I'm sure he paused outside the door but he didn't come in. Maybe I was just imagining it? There's lots of people still. It's very busy. They wander past in in clumps at certain times in the day, but none ever come in. Once, someone tried to open the door but it must have been locked or something.

It's night time again. I still can't sleep well. It's quiet at night. But wait! I can hear something, someone. They're at the door! I don't think it's the thin man or the cat smelling man. I can hear them talking. And the door is opening! They're coming in! I have a visitor. I don't know these people. There's four of them. Maybe they will be friendly? Hang on, they don't seem to know I'm here. They're hiding by the door. Oh no, one of them is looking and pointing at the others. Hello! Please play with me? Oh wait! I have a job to do! I remember now, the thing. I need to guard the thing! Grrrrr get away. Maybe if I do this well Hagrid will come back to me? And they're running now! Yes. Who's a good dog? I'm a good dog. They'll let me out now. I guarded the thing. It's safe.

They still haven't let me out. I don't want to do this anymore. Please don't make me guard the thing. I just want to see outside again. I want to smell the fresh air. I want to be able to move properly. I hate this. I didn't even get a reward for protecting the thing. Hagrid still hasn't visited me. Maybe he's never coming back. Why did he abandon me here? Let me ooouuuutttt! Let me goooooo!

I can smell lots of really good food. But no one has come to give me any. They come to feed me less than they did before. Maybe they're forgetting I'm here? I don't like that. I just want to be free. Anywhere but locked up in here. Oh! Maybe it's too early to give up hope? I shouldn't have lost faith! Hagrid is coming…nope. Never mind. It's not Hagrid. It's a man with black hair and a hooked nose. Don't like him. He looks suspicious. Maybe he's stealing the thing. I'll just growl to warn him off. Grrrrrrr. Noe, he's still here. Maybe he wants to be friends? I'll go and lick him! But maybe he's stealing the thing? But he could be nice. Maybe he isn't. Arrgghhh! My heads are arguing with each other! I think we may have spent too much time alone! The mane clearly doesn't want a lick. How rude. Maybe he is stealing the thing. Let's bite him instead. Yes! We got a nice chunk there from his leg. And now he's run away. That's right, you won't get the thing. Surely now I've done enough for them to let me go?

So lonely. I've lost all track of time. It's been so long. No one visits except to feed me, and then they never hang around to chat. They just drop the food and leave. And sometimes the thin one does that magic again and cleans this place up. I just want Hagrid. But surely Hagrid doesn't love me anymore? Why hasn't he visited? I want to be let out. I've lost so much muscle from my leg. I can't stretch out properly and I constantly ache. There's nothing to do except argue with myself. I've tried playing games with myself, pretending each head is a separate player but it doesn't work. I just need company. Please someone come and visit.

It feels like I've been here forever. Hagrid must have forgotten about me. No one has tried to come in since that man I bit. If he came in again I wouldn't bite him. Promise. I don't even remember why I bit him? Why did I try and scare him away? Why did I not ask him to be friends? I don't even remember why I'm here. I feel like there was a purpose, but I don't know what it is. I'm just so tired, although I'm not doing anything. And I can't sleep. I just want freedom. This is not how a dog should live! Please let me go! I'll do anything! I don't like it here. I didn't do anything bad, did I? Please I promise to be a good do.

I think someone might be coming. Yes! The door is opening. It's almost too much effort to get up and see who it is. But I shall try! Maybe they will be my friend? I don't even care about that anymore. Maybe they'll let me go? Or I could try and sneak out through the door? Except I don't think I fit through the door. It's too small. But then how did I get in here? I don't even remember. It was all so long ago. And now he's playing a harp! The man who came in! He smells really funny. A bit like death and decay. I don't like him. Oh, but this harp is making me sleepy! It's like being back with Hagrid. Those were good days. I think I'll just have a nap and remember those days in the forest. Running around, outside where there was space to move and I had food and…

I've just woken up. And I'm all upset now because the harp reminded me of Hagrid, but Hagrid doesn't love me anymore. Why am I here? Something's changed. THE TRAPDOOR! I forgot about the trapdoor! Someone has tried to steal the thing! That was what I was doing. I remember now. I was guarding the thing. And I've failed! They'll never let me out now. I let them down. I'm a bad dog. No. Maybe if I just shut the trapdoor they'll never know?

There's more people now. Three of them. I think it might be some of the ones who came before. I vaguely recognise them. They didn't let me out then so they won't now. They want the thing! I can't let them. I've already been bad once! I can be bad again. I'll make up for it and be a good dog. Grrrrrr go away! You won't get the thing! I won't let you! Leave here or I will eat you! I will – it's Hagrid's flute! It sounds just like Hagrid used to. Maybe they know Hagrid? Maybe they are here to rescue me. Maybe Hagrid can't come for some reason and he's sent these. Oh, it's just like old times. Hagrid playing me to sleep. So warm and cosy in his hut, so tired after a long day playing out in the garden and…

Grrrr! It sent me to sleep again! The last one of them is jumping down the trapdoor! I failed again. Oh no! What can I do? I really am a bad dog. Maybe if I bark lots they'll come. They never did before though, when I barked to get their attention for food. But this is important! And I haven't barked in ages! No! They're still not coming. Even with all three heads barking as loud as possible. All my throats hurt now. I don't know what to do. The door is unlocked but I still can't fit through. This is a problem! People are trying to steal the thing! HELP! HELP!

Someone is coming back from the trapdoor. It's two people. One is hurt, and they're on a broomstick. They look quite young. Maybe they're puppies. I can't see anything stolen. Maybe they didn't take the thing? But maybe they did? I DON'T KNOW! What should I do? I'll growl at them. Grrrrrr. And now they've left. I tried to get them but I'm too stiff from being cooped up here too long. I tried to lunge for them but my legs don't work properly anymore.

The thin man has come! Finally! I'll tell him what happened, although I don't think he speaks dog. He's barely even lanced at me and then thrown himself down the trapdoor. I've been a bad dog, haven't I? Oh dear. I'm sorry thin man. I didn't mean to. I tried. I'm just lonely and tired and achy and I want to get out of here. Maybe, just maybe if they did steal the thing I won't have to guard it anymore and I can be free? But they might be angry at me for being a bad dog? I'm going mad in here! I can't take it much longer!

And they're coming out again. The thin man with the other boy. I don't know where the funny-smelling man is. He hasn't come out. And the thin man is now closing the trapdoor and rushing off with the boy. He still hasn't spoken to me. Or even looked at me for that matter. I just want Hagrid. I just want to get out of here.

The thin man came back. He's let me out of here. I'm not in the grounds again. And Hagrid is here. I'm far too stiff from being cooped up to go running to him as I used to. And I'm angry at him. He just left me there! How could he! I'm not friends with Hagrid anymore. But now he's crying. He can see I'm sore and he's burying his head in my fur. I've missed him! Let's be friends again Hagrid, please? I tried! I didn't mean to let anyone steal the thing! Hagrid keeps saying he is sorry. Fang is coming over to say hello! He says the thin man made Hagrid put me in there. He says Hagrid didn't want to and tried to visit but couldn't. He says Hagrid loves me really, but isn't allowed to keep me. I have to run away into the forest and stay away from all the people or they will take me away and lock me up again. But Hagrid will try and visit me. And I can make lots of friends in the forest. And, there's lots of food and I can run around where ever I like and can finally stretch my legs again! I'm free at last! Finally out of there!


End file.
